A Daughter Without A Father
by Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo
Summary: Formerly Uncovering the Truth. Alex, Olivia's daughter, will soon be 16. All Alex wants is for her parents to be happy; a real family. But, in order for that to happen, she has to get her parents back together. Bad summary. AU.


**Hey guys. So this story is the former Uncovering the Truth. I was reading UTT, and I decided that I didn't like the way it was going. So, this came out of the rewrite. Still working on the next chapter, but between school and such, it's hard. So, hope you like it. **

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

I'm Alexandria, Alex for short, and when you grow up with a mom who is a cop, details do not pass you by. Even the ones your mother tries to hide from you, such as the details of your biological father. I am

almost sixteen, and I have known about my father for a while now. With my big 'Sweet 16' coming up, my mom wants all my wishes to come true. Well, she can count on it, because my biggest wish, my only

wish, is for her to be happy again. And the only way that is going to happen is for Mom to realize that Dad never stopped loving her; and he hasn't since the day the two of them met. They are both just too

stubborn to see that, I guess. I don't really understand how, because the rest of the entire _planet_ can see it. Yes, I understand that there were obstacles and that my parents' relationship was . . .

complicated, to say the least, but I . . . I just wish that my mother would stop running or that my father would go after her; I just wish we could be a _real _family. Where I would have two parents, all the time,

which live in the same house and where I wouldn't have to hide the fact that my father is my father for goodness sake. I want my parents to be happy, and I want to be happy. Is that too much to ask? It's

not like Dad isn't there for me; he's been there for me since the day I was born. The one thing that continues to eat me alive each and every day is the fact that Dad doesn't know that I'm his daughter, and

the fact that Mom never plans on telling him.

_**October 12, 2000**_

"_It's a girl," the nurse said as she turned toward the new Mom._

_Olivia held the newborn in her arms as the entire squad made their way into the hospital room. _

"_Hey Cap," Olivia said smiling. "You wanna hold her?"_

_Captain Don Cragen became misty eyed at the gesture. "What's her name, Olivia," he said as he took the small baby from Olivia's arms. _

_Olivia sat silently for a moment. "Alexandria Elizabeth Benson. Alex, for short." _

_Everyone smiled and gave Olivia their congratulations. One by one they left, for it was almost two in the morning._

_After an hour or so, it was just baby Alex, Olivia, and her partner, Elliot Stabler. _

"_You did good, Olivia," Elliot said quietly._

_Olivia looked up from the sleeping newborn. "Thanks, Elliot. It's almost 4 A.M., you should go home. Get some rest."_

_Elliot sighed. "Yeah, I should. My mom's been with the kids. I should, uh, go see how they're doing. They'll be glad to hear that you and Alex are alright."_

"_You can, uh, bring them up here tomorrow, if you want to," She offered._

"_They'd love to see you, Liv. They'll be ecstatic." He smiled._

"_Goodnight, Olivia. Goodnight, Alex." _

"_Night, El. See you tomorrow."_

_He left and Olivia sighed. The nurse returned to check on Alex. _

"_So, where's this little one's father?" The nurse asked._

_Olivia was deep in thought and didn't hear her._

"_Is it the man who just left?" This remark jerked Olivia from her memories._

"_Sorry, I didn't hear that," she said, shaking her head._

"_Who's the father? I need to put it on her birth certificate," the nurse said._

"_Oh," Olivia paused. _

"_Let me guess, it's complicated," the nice black nurse stated._

"_You could say that." _ You have no idea, _thought Olivia._

"_It's alright, honey. I just need the name of the father. No one else has to know. Just you and me."_

_Olivia closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Elliot Stabler."_

_As the nurse was walking out of the room, she turned to see Olivia gazing down at little Alex._

"_You're going to have to tell her someday, you know." _

_Olivia sighed and nodded. "I know," she whispered. "I know."_


End file.
